mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dinky Doo/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Passagem do Inverno Dinky Doo id.png Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Segunda Temporada Lição Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Berryshine Pie S2E5.png Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Rarity with the grape juice S2E5.png Dinky derped S2E05.png Belas Pústulas School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Fillies' neck S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Dinky S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png O Último Rodeio Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Finalmente um Amigo Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png Ponyville Confidencial Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png Terceira Temporada Spike às suas Ordens Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Quarta Temporada Voo ao Infinito Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png Rarity and Apple Bloom "that just ain't so" S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Rarity "make yourselves look just like that" S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Quinta Temporada Fazendo as Pazes Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Brotherhooves Social Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo on the demolished course SE17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara touches a colt's mouth S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings "And voting" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara spins a picket sign S5E18.png Picket sign shows Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png en:Dinky Doo/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens